


Who Hurt You?

by Medilia



Series: TurksTober2020 [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medilia/pseuds/Medilia
Summary: Sometimes Turks are a little messed up, even for one another as a rookie Elena is about to learn.
Series: TurksTober2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947019
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Turkstober 2020





	Who Hurt You?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day Four: TurksTober  
> Prompt: “Who Hurt You?”

The conference room table in the middle of the Turk’s office was covered with fast food laid out as a feast. But Reno’s eyes had been bigger than their stomachs and there was a lot leftover. 

Groaning Reno sat back in his seat continuing his story. “So, I followed these guys through three sectors lettin’ them bleed and struggle. I let them think that they had half a chance of escaping me and the Don’s justice. Just before they reached safety I cut them off with my guys and we slaughtered them in an alley.”

“That’s fucked up,” Elena said with a shake of her head, “That’s really fucked up.”

Tseng had to give a little chuckle, “The Don and his lackeys are tame compared to what we did in Wutai. When we captured our enemies we wanted information and were willing to do whatever it took to get it. I am quite the expert in water torture, finding ways to make people talk and reveal everything we needed. See, torture is a tricky thing, people will say anything to make it stop, but everything is not good enough, I need the truth. So I have always specialised in torture that makes someone experience the worst pains imaginable but I also make it clear that they don’t get to die until I say so. I would break the same finger over and over, grind up the bone and make tiny cuts all over the skin.”

Reno snorted and looked at Elena, “See? You thought I was fucked up. I’ve got nothing on the Director.” 

Elena rolled her eyes, “What about you, Rude, want to add to this?” Rude was quiet and inoffensive, unlike Reno’s stories of street massacres and murders in brothels, Elena figured Rude would have stories like Tseng’s disciplined, but violent torture used to elicit confessions and information. 

“Before I was a Turk, I was an enforcer, much like Reno. But I didn’t work for the Don. I suppose I did things like Reno, taking care of problems for my boss and the like… but in those final days with my old boss I guess I turned my attention more on my own people, makin’ their lives hard.” He picked at a chip absently, “One of the guys had real nice long blond hair so I filled his shampoo with hair remover, it did not remove his hair in one go, it broke it and made it patchy, being the nice colleague I was, I gave him a special serum to assist, little was he to know it was another hair remover. As for the boss, I was not going to do something so overt, I went into his room and filled the curtain rods with rotting fish, that was the day I left.”

Elena blinked several times. “Rude, who hurt you?”


End file.
